Caring For
by fanlyst
Summary: Timcanpy's been acting wierd lately, and Allen wants to get to the bottom of it. Friendship fic between Allen and Timcanpy. Disclaimer:Do not own.


TO CARE/ CARING FOR

It was safe to say that Allen was currently quite confused.

Timcanpy had been acting weird for the better part of the day and the one before it. He wasn't sure what had brought about the little critters strange behavior, but it usually only happened when the golden golem thought he had done something to either make Allen really mad, or very upset.

Allen furrowed his brows, looking around his room to see if anything was out of place. Something, _anything_ that could have triggered Tim to go...so...un-tim-like.

He found nothing. None at all. Hmm...Could it be…Yesterday maybe? It was highly possible. Tim _did _start acting this way yesterday.

Thinking back to the previous day's events, he concentrated. Remembering the things he had done.

He had woken up the exact same time he did every day and was greeted by the sight of Link sitting by a corner just waiting, observing. He had gotten up to do his morning routine and proceeded on to the cafeteria for breakfast. He did a little fooling around with Lavi, before he finally became fed up with the constant shadow that followed him every step he took and fled...then got lost.

Nothing much happened after that, though he could still remembered the pained expression his reflection held in front of him by the random window he decided to rest in. The grinning figure of the 14th beside him was not helping at all.

A melancholic smile suddenly made its way to his face as he remembered the thoughts that littered his mind that specific time. How Mana came to him only because of the 14th. Of how Cross and Timcanpy was surprisingly there after Mana's death, ready to take him away only because he was watching them. Still because of the 14th.

Did they love him only because of the 14th? Did they ever loved _him_ at all?

It was like the only reason he had ever met them was because the 14th was there. Allen sighed, closing his eyes trying to will the pain in his chest to go away.

_Is there nothing from my past that doesn't belong to you?_

He opened them again.

_Is there nothing from my past that didn't come to me because of you?_

The grin of the 14th's reflection had only widened.

_**My **_**brother...**

_**My **_**friend...**

_**My **_**Timcan-**

...

"_Nothing at all then, huh?" _He had asked. He never got an answer in return.

It was then that Timcanpy had arrived, smacking him straight upside the head and causing him to topple over into the floor in pain.

Tim had been acting weird ever since.

Now here he was, sitting on a stool and facing away from the mirror, having his hair brushed as he thought of what it was in that conversation (if it was even because of it) that had caused this strange phenomenon to occur.

"Ack!" He yelped, as a strong tug got caught in the tangled mess that was his hair. Allen wasn't even able to compose himself, this time almost falling off the stool as another sharp tug jerked him.

"Oww! Tim, quit that!" He glared at the golden golem flapping beside his head, a hairbrush latched between his sharp teeth. The golden golem just grinned, looking smug. It made the corner of Allen's eye twitch.

_Sneaky little bugger. _

He rolled his eyes before turning around to see the rats nest Tim made out of his hair, but never got the chance to.

The moment he made to face the mirror, Tim had dropped the brush onto his lap and chomped down a few strands of hair, successfully distracting him. Instead of looking, he ended up swatting at the golem in an attempt to make him let go. The moment Tim _did_ let go, he ran a hand through his once silky locks, but only ended up grimacing when not even a finger moved. Allen sighed and faced the golem.

"Tim, I know you're trying to do..._something_ for me, but I can comb my hair on my own. Thanks though." He smiled at the little ball. Just when he was about to grab onto the handle of the brush, Tim flew in front of him and bared his teeth. Allen eep-ed.

"T-tim! What exactly are you trying to-"

"Walker." Allen looked up, startled. He hadn't heard the inspector coming in at all, too busy thinking. Turning to face Link, he could have _sworn_ he saw the corner of Links lips twitch. Allen raised a brow.

The older male cleared his throat before answering the white haired teens questioning gaze.

"It's already half past eight. We're already late for our schedule." …Was it him, or was Link looking sort of...amused?

"...You're not making me skip breakfast, are you?" There was another visible twitch of the lips.

"No. Now come."

He didn't even bother protesting. His stomach was growling, after all. Instead, Allen just sighed and stood to follow after the inspector, not bothering to stop Tim from nestling on his head of tangled white. He twitched.

Now his head really _was_ a rats nest.

Well, at least it wasn't as bad as yesterday when Tim tried to brush his teeth.

* * *

Allen was highly aware of the stares he was reserving, what with his hair and all. Even when he tried to tame his white mane by combing his fingers through it (which rather took a while), it was still a mess. At least it wasn't as bad at it was before, though he never really would know. Every time he tried to see his reflection, Tim would either smack him on the head, pull him by the hair or the collar of his shirt, or bite him.

Allen wasn't quite sure the motive behind it, but it was starting to get to him.

Dismissing the matter in favor of food, he trotted rather happily over to Jerry to place his order. The Indian cook was smiling wider than normal, by the way.

"Good morning Jerry-san!" Allen gave the cook a brilliant smile.

"Why good morning to you too sweety!" Jerry cooed, pinching Allen on the cheek and proping his head on a hand. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"...Um..." Allen shifted. "Aren't you gonna ask me what I'm going to order?" Jerry laughed.

"Oh, but your order has already been placed for you, Allen dear." Allen blinked in surprise.

"It has?"

"Why yes!" Jerry pointed over to a table full of dishes. "Those are yours honey. You should go before they turn cold."

Allen then thanked the cook and left with a bewildered expression. Turning to look at Link, he gave the man a look.

"You weren't the one, were you?" He asked, though the question sounded more like a statement. Link looked at him, and this time, the man really did twitched his mouth upwards.

"No."

That said, both made their way to the table flooded with food only Allen was sever be able to consume. As soon as the teen sat down, he went about to grab his kitchen utensils, only to find the spoon missing. He gave Link a questioning look. The man just pointed upward, trying very hard to not make his face break.

For some reason, Allen dreaded what he would see if he looked up. He _had_ to though, and so he did. The sight made him start to sweat.

Timcanpy was fluttering above him with _his_ spoon in mouth and was giving him one of his _very _mischievous grins. Allen gulp.

"T-ti-mmph!" Allen choked. Tim dove down the moment Allen had opened his mouth, effectively shoving in a spoon full of food. Allen almost swallowed the ungrounded food _and_ the spoon whole.

He ended up coughing violently and was now pounding a fist into his chest.

_Okay, this is seriously going over board! Why in heavens is Timcanpy trying to __**spoon feed**__ me?!_ He thought, coughing all the way. Allen was so going to get to the bottom of this, but for now, he really had to eat. His stomach was protesting.

He shot a hand through the air and grabbed the golem to bring it closer to him. Eying the little critter who looked like he was ready to bight if ever anyone tried to steal the spoon away. Allen sighed in frustration. Why? No, the real question would be why not?

This was food he was talking about.

"You can have it your way Tim, but _please_. I don't want to eat the spoon too." Tim bobbed his head up and down in compliance, this time feeding Allen a bit more slowly.

It was embarrassing and Allen couldn't help but flush a little. But if he tried to take the spoon away or ordered another one instead, Tim was probably going to chew his arm off so he would have to do for now.

It was silent for a while as Tim continued to bring in spoon full of food to his face, which was rather slow. It it were just him eating, he would've been done like, five minutes ago. His stomach was just as unsatisfied.

"Yo Allen-chan!" Lavi popped out of his peripheral vision. He waved, but didn't look over to greet the other. He was currently too busy concentrating.

"Allen, you're ignoring me!" Lavi whined as he skipped over to the teen.

"NotnowLavi." Allen hurriedly said before the spoon made its way into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

As Allen moved closer, the red-head took note of the younger teens hair and-

"Woah, buddy! What happened to your hair?" Allen just waved a hand and gulped another mouthful.

"Lavi,notnow_please!_" Allen once again took a mouthful, wincing a little at the harsh shove from Tim. Lavi on the other hand stop dead on his tracks as soon as he saw what was happening, his single eye wide with shock.

"A-allen...is Timcanpy-"

"IsaidnotrightnowLa-gmpht" Allen chocked once more.

Well someone was craving for a certain white haired teen attention.

"Pfffffftt..."

All of it, it seemed.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Lavi roared as he toppled onto the floor and started rolling around in laughter.

"T-tim! H-h-he's _spoon feeding_ you!" Lavi rolled onto his stomach and started to hit the ground, his laughter never dying.

"I-I cant breathe!" The red-head clutched at his sides trying to control his loud outbursts.

That was the last straw for Allen, cause seriously, even _Link_ was trying not to laugh! Grabbing on to the golden ball, he started feeding himself at break neck speed, cleaning the entire table whole and dumping the plates into the bin before storming out, Timcanpy in hand.

He walked as briskly as he could, not caring where to exactly. It just had to be away and out of earshot. It took a while, but after taking a couple flights of stares and going left and right, basically ending back to the same place (which meant he got lost again), he finally let out a long breath and released his hold on the golden ball. Facing Tim, he gave the golem a hard look, before allowing his gaze to soften.

"Look, Tim, I know you're trying to apologize for something, but in order for me to understand, I have to know what you're trying to apologize for." He said. Tim just stayed there, right in from of him, acting like he was looking away. It took a while, but Tim finally moved.

Opening his mouth, a projection came, and Allen recognized it. It was a record of his conversation aimed at the 14th.

"_-ross, not even Timcanpy. They only came came to me because of you, didn't they? Is it you they see in me then? Do they not see me for who I am? Love me for just me?"_

And then realization dawned on him just like that. Timcanpy's actions...they were....

He lowered his head, a smile creeping to his trembling lips and his hands fisted into his sides.

How Timcanpy acted, how he was actually _babying_ him, how he wasn't allowing him to look in the mirror. Not to stop him from looking at his reflection, but at the shadow lurking behind his. But how did Tim know about the shado...

His lips trembled more as tears started to leak. He was having a hard time keeping the smile plastered to his face now.

_Of course he would. Tim belongs to him, after all, but..._

Allen felt Tim's tail brushing away his tears. The golden golem was now settled on his shoulder, nestling his cheek. Allen moved a hand to the golem, pulling him closer to his neck.

And he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Tim" Allen sniffed. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Tim just snuggled closer and wrapped his tail around the teens neck, making him smile.

It was good to know that even if it was the 14th that had brought them to him, they really did care.

But it was the best to _feel_ that affection right beside him.

END


End file.
